


Дающее надежду в конце дня / That gives us hope when the whole day's done

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hospitalization, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Oh Sam Challenge, Sam Fucking Winchester, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Сэм, Дин, автомобильное крушение. Где угодно, когда угодно.Название – из текста песни Invisible Sun группы the Police.





	Дающее надежду в конце дня / That gives us hope when the whole day's done

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That gives us hope when the whole day's done](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677379) by [caranfindel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caranfindel/pseuds/caranfindel). 



**Часть 1.**

Первое, о чём Дин подумал, очнувшись, было: _блядь, как холодно_. Потом он подумал, что у него _болит везде_. А потом – его ударило воспоминание о грузовике, врезающемся в этот угнанный им кусок дерьма, воспоминание о холодящем в животе чувстве беспомощности – машину бесконтрольно закрутило на ледяной дороге и опрокинуло в кювет. И тут (дьявол, он никогда не простит себе, что так долго добирался до этого) он подумал: _Сэм_.

– Сэм? – голос у него был какой-то слабый и тихий, наверное поэтому Сэм не ответил? Может, он его не услышал. Может, он и не в машине даже – возможно, вылез и пошёл на дорогу, за помощью. Наверное, сейчас звонит оттуда. Это был бы лучший вариант развития событий, да? Может же быть у Дина хоть однажды лучший вариант развития событий.

Всё, что ему нужно было – повернуть голову. Это было охренеть как больно, и потому медленно, но он всё же это сделал и, господи боже, нет у него никакого лучшего варианта развития событий.

Сэм, весь скрученный, был у разбитого бокового окна, глаза его были закрыты, из ран текла кровь – на его голове, на шее, на руке и на ноге; сколько же крови; из чуть приоткрытого рта тоже капало, и из _уха_ ; блядь, _так много крови_ – и он не двигался. Тут оказалось, что адреналин просто классное обезболивающее, потому что внезапно Дин способен быстро перегнуться через среднюю консоль и ухватить Сэма за запястье; он ощупал залитую кровью шею, потряс за плечо, крикнул (он не плачет, не плачет):  
– Сэм? Сэмми? _Сэм_!

Зашипев от боли (господи преблагий, это сладчайший звук из всех слышанных Дином), Сэм открыл глаза – один глаз, тот, что не залит кровью.  
– Боже, – простонал он. – Дин? Ты в порядке?

– Со мной всё нормально, – сказал Дин. Ложь, конечно – теперь, когда адреналиновый всплеск утих, ему стало ясно, что что-то не так. – Думаю, у меня нога сломана. А в остальном – всё прекрасно.

Сэм повернулся к нему, и теперь, когда он отодвинулся от дверцы, Дин смог увидеть рваный край металла в искорёженной раме двери. Ещё обломанную крышку бардачка, торчащую откинутым острым сколом. Расшепленный обломок ветви дерева (боже, весь в крови), пробивший заднее стекло и пронзивший машину – ещё фут, и он бы проткнул брата, а не просто ранил. Нет-нет-нет, хватит об этом, он не мог о таком думать. Короче, неудивительно, что Сэма всего исполосовало.

К счастью, телефон Дина всё ещё был у него в кармане, и, похоже, не сломан. И тут счастье кончилось – потому что сети нет. Разумеется. Он махнул телефоном Сэму:  
– Кажется, помощи не вызвать.

Сэм вздохнул.  
– Ладно.  
Хотя всё неладно вообще-то.

Встать на ноги Дин не мог, но с коленями всё нормально, потому он встал на колени (дьявольски больно, но он мужик, он потерпит) и зашарил рукой по заднему сиденью, пока не нащупал сумку. Вытащил оттуда футболку, попытался стереть с лица Сэма запекшуюся кровь. Не слишком-то помогло, но, исусе, он просто не мог на это смотреть.

Сэм опять зашипел и слабо оттолкнул его руку.  
– Я в порядке.

– У тебя кровь течет _везде_.

– Я в порядке, говорю. Нам это понадобится для утепления, а не для того, чтобы меня почистить, – Сэм опять сдвинулся, застонав. – Ты сможешь достать куртку?

Он был прав, холодно до чертиков. Дин повернулся и стал копаться там той рукой, что могла достать до заднего сиденья. Пальцы его нащупали что-то, похожее на куртку, но выдернуть её он не смог.  
– Похоже, зацепилась там за долбаный сук, – буркнул он. Просунул руку опять в сумку и нашел там фланелевую рубашку. Он подал её Сэму, но тот покачал головой.

– Нет, приятель, это тебе.

– Да ладно, чувак. Это ведь ты торчишь у разбитого окна. Мне и так нормально.

– Я согреюсь, когда пойду.

– Пойдёшь? Ещё чего! – никуда Сэм не пойдёт. С этим-то его кровавым бардаком. – Сиди здесь, будем ждать появления кавалерии.

– Нельзя, – Сэм медленно, явно от боли, передвинулся, стиснув зубы. На лбу (окровавленном) выступил пот, но двигаться он мог. Убедился, что телефон лежит у него в кармане. – Мы торчим в крошечной машине белого цвета внизу снежного склона. Никто нас тут не найдёт. А мы тем временем замерзнем тут до смерти. Не волнуйся, я не пойду далеко. Просто поднимусь к дороге, чтобы поймать сигнал и оставить там ориентир.

– Боже, Сэм, не надо этого. Тебе совсем хреново. Может быть, водитель грузовика уже вызвал помощь.

Сэм глубоко вздохнул и толкнулся в свою дверь. Как ни странно, она открылась.  
– Я не собираюсь рассчитывать на " _может быть_ ", – сказал он. – Не собираюсь дать тебе тут замерзнуть до смерти в надежде на то, что какой-то идиот, _может быть_ , поступит правильно. – Он медленно повернулся, выпрастывая ноги из машины (на его затылке крови было ещё больше, она склеила его волосы, впиталась в ворот толстовки, и это так ненормально, это не могло быть нормально), и наконец, с болезненным стоном, он встал. – Видишь? – сказал он. – Я держусь.

Но когда Сэм выпрямился, Дин разглядел, сколько крови осталось на сиденье – её было слишком много, это не могло быть нормально, просто не могло. А затем глаза Сэма закатились и он медленно повалился на снег.

Блядь. _Блядь_. Дин распахнул свою дверь и попытался выскочить из машины, но когда он наступил на левую ногу, мир внезапно стал белым.

Когда он очнулся снова, дверь была захлопнута, сам он был аккуратно закутан фланелевой рубашкой, а Сэма не было.

Дин снова открыл дверь машины и выполз наружу. Ему удалось сделать это, не опираясь на сломанную ногу, но, исусе, это всё равно больно. Он поднял себя, опираясь на разбитую машину, а потом стал двигаться, используя её в качестве костыля, чтобы переместиться на её противоположную сторону. Сэма там, разумеется, не было. Только окровавленный снег и следы крови вдоль цепочки отпечатков ног, ведущей к дороге на вершине склона. И сломанный сук, который показался ему вполне подходящим по высоте и толщине, чтобы служить костылём. Вот и ладно. Когда ему выпадает удача, Дин это сразу понимает.

Да уж. Удача. 

Где шёл Сэм, проследить было легко. Дин был опытным следопытом, но тут бы любой смог; следы шли вверх по склону, а рядом – цепочкой капли крови, всё чаще и чаще. Там, где он падал на колени, пятна крови были больше. А вот место, где он уже не смог идти, и пополз на четвереньках. Пятно ещё крупнее – где он приостановился передохнуть на какое-то время. Дин отличный следопыт, потому он сразу распознал то место, где Сэм ткнулся лбом в снег, стоя на коленях и опираясь руками, а потом опять полез вперёд, потому что нет никого упрямее, чем Динов младший брат. А если Дину пришлось затормозить на минутку, потому что его вырвало после этой, представленной им картины – ну, что поделать.

(Кровь уже застыла. Он не будет об этом думать. Он не будет думать о том, сколько времени он провалялся без сознания в машине, сколько времени уже Сэм тут один. Не будет.)

Когда он добрался до дороги наконец, он уже знал, что там увидит, а чего – нет. Грузовика там не было. Не было там и Сэма, стоящего в полный рост, держа телефон. Дин оглянулся вниз, на склон, и понял, что Сэм был прав – маленькую белую машину, валяющуюся внизу, никто бы не разглядел. И это единственное, что могло объяснить прижатую камнем на дороге Сэмову толстовку. Он сделал ориентир, потому что другого не было. И теперь он был где-то там, в холоде, на снегу, одетый в одну футболку, и нафига? Какого дьявола, Сэм? Он достал свой телефон, и сразу всё понял – здесь сеть тоже не ловилась. Сэм отметил место, а потом... да, его следы, закапанные кровью, вели в ту сторону, откуда они ехали.

Так, ладно. Дин пойдет по следу.

Сначала след Сэма вёл довольно прямо, но через полмили отпечатки стали отклоняться туда-сюда. Дин знал, что это признак усталости, ранения, спутанности сознания. Если говорить абстрактно, в таком вот случае он ожидал бы вскоре найти человека, за которым следовал, лежащим безжизненной грудой. Особенно учитывая, как увеличилось количество крови на снегу. Если бы дорога не была такой извилистой и не шла бы вверх-вниз, он смог бы, подняв глаза, разглядеть свою несчастную цель. Но он нашел лишь место, где Сэм упал, свернувшись, а потом опять поднялся и продолжил движение. И ещё места – где он падал на четвереньки, и потом опять _продолжал своё грёбаное движение_ , прямо так. А ещё – лужа крови, здесь он, видимо, отдыхал (или же не смог подняться, упав). Продавлины в снегу, сделанные им, когда он встал, наконец. Более густой кровавый след около них, кровь свежая. Дин догонял его.

(Солнце садилось. У Дина стучали зубы. А Сэм тут где-то в одной футболке и джинсах. Дин не будет об этом думать. Не будет.)

И вот, поднявшись по уклону, он увидел его, лежащего на дороге ярдах в пятидесяти. Дин рванул вперед так быстро, как только может двигаться человек со сломанной ногой на самодельном костыле из ветки дерева. И наконец, он приземлился в снег подле своего брата, боль в ноге стала нестерпима, но ему всё равно. Лицо Сэма было почти таким же белым, как снег, в котором он лежал, губы посинели, в волосах снежная пыль. Пока Дин не поднял его, обняв, он не видел расплывшуюся под ним лужу крови. Господи боже, там так много крови.

Но если кровь ещё шла – он до сих пор жив.

Дин стянул с себя куртку и укутал Сэма в неё. Услышав стук, он решил было, что это его зубы, но это оказался телефон Сэма, выпавший из его руки на асфальт. Дин посмотрел на него в замешательстве. Экран всё ещё горел. И там слышно кого-то. Он поднёс его к уху.

" _Сэр? Вы ещё там? Вы меня слышите? Скорая будет у вас с минуты на минуту_ ".

– Хорошо, – хрипло сказал он. – Мы здесь. Мы... мы в паре миль к востоку от того места, что он вам указал. Пожалуйста, скорее.

Голос на той стороне всё ещё что-то ему говорил, но Дину было плевать. Он бросил трубку и обнял брата, страстно желая, чтобы он мог бы поделиться с ним своим теплом, своей кровью.  
– Ты сделал это, Сэмми, – сказал он. – Держись, чувак. Не бросай меня.  
Ладно, возможно, в этот момент он и заплакал. Он разрешит Сэму поддразнить его потом насчёт этого. Разок.

**Часть 2. Эпилог.**

Сэм очнулся, ничего не соображая, дезориентированным и слабым, а потом – пришёл в ужас, потому что _вспомнил_. Снег, авария, Дин без сознания, лежащий на водительском сиденье дерьмовой машинки. Он лихорадочно зашарил рукой в поисках кнопки вызова. И жал на неё, пока кто-то не пришёл.

– Мой брат... – начал он. Он был так слаб, что не смог продолжить, но она поняла, что он имел в виду.

– Он в порядке. У него перелом ноги, но он отказывался от оказания помощи, пока вас не стабилизировали, – она посмотрела на Сэма так сурово, как будто в этом был виноват лично он. Как будто это он был ответственен за весь причинённый Дину ущерб, пока сам Сэм был " _нестабилен_ ". – С ним всё будет абсолютно в порядке, я уверена, что он скоро сюда вернется, вы и оглянуться не успеете. – Она проверила Сэмовы показания и засуетилась около капельницы; и он провалился обратно в темноту ещё до того, как она вышла из комнаты.

Когда он очнулся в следующий раз, около его кровати сидел в инвалидном кресле Дин с вытянутой вперёд белоснежной загипсованной ногой. Уставившись на него. Нет, уставившись на него _сердито_.

– Привет, – сказал Сэм. Голос у него был более слабым и хриплым, чем ему бы хотелось. – Ты в порядке?

Первая стадия Реакции-Дина-На-Получившего-Травму-Сэма – как правило, Тревога. Но, похоже, он её уже прошёл, и теперь завяз глубоко во второй стадии – Гнев.  
– Каким местом ты думал, Сэм?

– Гм, может, позже меня поблагодаришь? – ему не нравилось, что он по-прежнему звучал тихо и слабо, он не хотел бы, чтобы его голос был как у раненого. – За спасение твоей жизни?

– _Благодарить_ тебя? За то, что ты себя почти убил?

– Всё было не так плохо, – сказал Сэм, пытаясь, чтобы это звучало не так жалко, и терпя неудачу. Он, если честно, чувствовал себя слабее котёнка, но Дину об этом знать было не обязательно. – То есть, сейчас же всё в порядке, кажется...

– Перестань уже трепаться, – перебил Дин. Потом замолк и прижал ладонь ко рту, словно ему надо было собраться, пока Сэм тут молча подготавливал аргументы защиты против всего, что ожидал в дальнейшем. – У тебя сердце отключилось в скорой, Сэм. _Остановилось сердце_ , в этой грёбаной скорой.

Сэм открыл рот. Потом опять закрыл, вникнув и осознав, что Дин со своей сломанной ногой был около него в машине скорой, и наблюдал всё, что там с ним было.

– Ох.

– Да. – отрывисто сказал Дин. – Именно _ох_. У меня просто была сломана нога. Даже не сложный перелом. А вот у тебя была _массивная_ кровопотеря. Видел бы ты ту машину. И видел бы ты след, который оставил на той _грёбаной дороге_. Богом клянусь, Сэм, один из медиков скорой мне сказал, что если бы не _долбаное переохлаждение_ , ты бы истёк кровью до того, как они до нас добрались. От холода сердцебиение замедлилось, – он отвёл взгляд и опять потёр рукой губы.

– Я ничего такого не знал, – сказал Сэм. – Я только знал, что на минуту потерял сознание и...

– На минуту, – усмехнулся Дин, всё ещё глядя в сторону.

– Да, _на минуту_. А когда я очнулся, ты уже вырубился, выбираясь из машины. Я запихнул тебя обратно и пытался привести в чувство, но ты не очнулся. Я ведь не знал, что с тобой. Не знал, как сильно ты пострадал – может, у тебя внутреннее кровотечение было, или травма головы, или... Я просто не знал. Но я _точно_ знал, что если мы не вызовем помощь, мы тут оба замёрзнем до смерти. Так что – я вызвал помощь. – голос Сэма затих, он выдохся полностью. Он был совершенно вымотан. 

– Так что ты вызвал помощь, – Дин немного сбавил тон, глубоко и неровно вздохнув. – Ладно, – тихо сказал он. Провёл рукой по лицу, и Сэм практически воочию увидел, как он заталкивал весь ужас этого дня глубоко внутрь себя, чтобы разобраться с этим позже. Или не разобраться.

– Прости, что тебе пришлось...  
_Очнувшись, увидеть, что я ушёл? Пойти по следу из моей крови? Наблюдать, как остановилось моё сердце?_  
– Мне так жаль. Как _твои_ дела?

– Тебе и должно быть жаль, бездумное маленькое чмо. А мои дела прекрасно. – Дин развернул своё инвалидное кресло к телевизору и схватил с подставки пульт. – Я в кресле только потому, что иначе они бы не позволили мне прийти к тебе. И моя медсестра любит покомандовать. Но она горячая штучка. Мне нравится. – он улыбнулся и слегка похлопал Сэма по колену. Совсем слегка, помня о его ранениях. И Сэм понял, что брат перешел к третьей стадии – Облегчение.

– Знаешь, – небрежно сказал Дин, перещелкивая каналы, – медик в скорой мне не поверил, когда я ему рассказал, сколько ты прошёл. Говорил, что в таком состоянии, как у тебя было, никто не смог бы так идти так долго.

– Ты же за меня вступился? – сказал Сэм.

– Естественно, блин. Сказал ему, что он _нихрена не знает о моём младшем брате_.

Сэм улыбнулся. Закрыл глаза, и, слушая тихое бормотанье телевизора, позволил изнурению взять своё.


End file.
